Technical Field
This disclosure relates in general to an information displaying method, a mobile phone, and a storage device, and more particularly to an information displaying method for a communication process, a mobile phone, and a storage device.
Description of the Related Art
In the open and modern society, the modern human beings have the busy life and the frequent social activities, and the phone book of each person stores contact information of several tens or even several hundreds of friends and families.
Because the friends are getting more and more, the people usually cannot remember the detail events of these friends. Therefore, during the telephone conversation process, the other side often feels unfamiliar with the one side and the relationship therebetween cannot be further promoted.
Even if some more careful persons deliberately remember the detail event of the friends, they tend to forget these details when answering or making a call.
The mobile phone is an important tool for communications between the modern human beings. In addition to the audio or voice transfer, it is an important direction of research to provide a more human-oriented function for the user to promote the relationships between the user and his/her friends.